Awkward behavior
by SerasTasha
Summary: Alucard and Seras get the mansion for themselves for a while... :o


Chapter 1

Alucard was sitting in his corner, in his whereabouts which was a dark and huge room which contained just some old fashioned chair from middle century and a table. On the table were his glasses, half full glass for vine and a bottle which contained red liquid.

They have just got back, he and his Police girl from one of his most interesting mission. He was just thinking about what happened then, feeling strange because of thinking about it. He never thought about his missions, unless they were extra special.

His master sent him on a mission, and later on she sent his fledgling Seras. The vampire, Leeser, was a very strong real vampire, not unlike other weaklings and chipped vampires. His powers could measure with Alucard's, which thrilled Alucard. They both got passionate about the fight and started with their beast forms. Alucard hell dog's form was fast and strong, but Leeser's bear form was much stronger, bigger and gave off much more damage by the hit.

Seras came in the very wrong time. When she got to the place where they were fighting, she saw her master hitting the floor and loosing a lot of blood. Seras was careless; she was scared for her master's safety. She totally forgot that he can easily regenerate. She forgot that he wasn't like other vampires she met. She was running to protect him, stood between him and Leeser and prepared for an attack. Her eyes were red and full of anger. Leeser jumped on her and she threw him like an annoying toy. He jumped again, bit her arm and kept squeezing it. Seras was fighting him with all of her might not to crush her arm. Alucard saw his little Police girl grow in front of his eyes. He was very pleased and amused by her reaction. When he decided, he regenerated quickly and started his sinister laugh.

Leeser jumped from Seras quickly and looked confused at Alucard. Seras fell in front of Alucard and turned to him. "Master!"

"She threw you like a toy, and fought with you like you are equals, and she is just a fledgling, you are not worthy to be my opponent. I am getting tired of playing with you."

Leeser growled. "What do you mean, you don't want to play with me anymore?!Don't underestimate me!"

"Don't you overestimate your power." said Alucard and released control art restriction to level transformed into his demon which separated into two demon dogs. Leeser was returning into his form and stood shocked. One demon dog got his right side while from the other dog's mouth Alucard's hand was coming out. His hand held Jackal which he pulled at Leeser's head and shot three times, and that he shot him three times to the heart. Leeser lied on the floor not moving.

Alucard was returning in his human form. Seras wanted to go to him holding her bleeding arm but Alucard ran towards where Leeser was lying. At the same moment, Leeser got up and saw Alucard running towards him. He couldn't do much, he just flicked his eyes watching Alucard stabbing him with his hand trough his heart. He disappeared with the ash. Couple of minutes later, the Hellsing cleaning squad came to clean up behind them.

Alucard was thinking about Seras, how she reacted without thinking, which was very careless of her, and he was upset about that, but at the same time, he was glad to see her getting stronger. He was also proud of her for finally drinking blood the Hellsing organization was providing them. And finally, he was denying it, but it was his real feeling, he was glad to see somebody cares for him. He was so angered because of that thought. Why would he care if somebody cares for him? Because, he was alone for all these years, all these centuries .Would he be sorry for himself now? Will he be depressed because he was so alone? No!

Seras was his first subordinate after long years. He made her because she was kind of interesting to him. So far he haven't tried to get to know her better, but now as she returned his mind from remembering the past he will continue to live, he will try to make his long undead life happier.

His thoughts were disturbed by his master, Integra Vingates Fairbrook Hellsing. She called him in his office. "In her office, oh damn too bad...ha ha ha" Alucard tried to cheer himself up.

Integra was out of her mind of anger these days because of the non-stop attacks of freak vampires for three weeks. She and her crew never had a minute of relaxation or vacation. These two days she and Walter were going to the doctor and she was slowly calming down. Alucard was thinking "Oh, please let it be that he recommended her a vacation…ha ha ha". He started making jokes and trying to get him laugh a little since he had to spend one evening with Seras talking about teen's behavior these days. He was very fascinated by the fact that the youngsters are making fun of almost everything and finding something that could make them or others laugh. It was his occupation, because, truth to be told, he had lots of free time on his hands.

He appeared in his master's office. "You called, master?"

Integra was preparing some documents hitting them of the table. "I inform you that Walter and I are going before dawn somewhere where the nice doctor prescribed me to go to relax. Truth to be told I don't know how to relax knowing the Hellsing organization must be in your command for a week… That's right, now you get my duty to control Hellsing until I return, and because Walter is going with me, you get his job too. Have you understood everything?" she was really not happy to leave everything to Alucard.

Alucard bowed."Anything my master desires and commands."

"You may leave."

Alucard got out of her office and went to Seras room thinking how she will be bored without Walter. He laughed at that thought.

He stood in front of her door and listened. Walter just told her that he and Integra will be gone for a while. At the sound of her voice it did not disturbed her. Alucard smiled. "What is she up to?"

He hid himself while Walter was going out of Seras room and trough the hall. When he was out of human sight, Alucard went to Seras door and did something unusual, knocked.

"Come in!"Seras's sweet voice came out.

"Damn, she sounds like a kid." Alucard came in with a bored face.

Seras got scared when she saw her master coming in. She started checking her temperature, which she couldn't absolutely check, poked herself, rubbed her eyes, hit her face…and watched her master watching her reactions with a forming smile.

"Ma-ma-master?? Have you just knocked on my door before entering…?" Seras did not believe her eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" Alucard looked at her.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" she caught her head.

Alucard hit her head slowly."Shut up you."

"I am sorry, it's just that you really surprised me. Pleasantly. I thank you for doing that."Seras gave her cute smile.

"You heard that you will be staying here with me alone for a week?"

"Yes."

"And? Have something to add to that?"

"Umm, no...?"

"Something about Walter?"

She stood silent for a second wondering where this is going. "No?"

"Nothing?"

"No."

"This is no fun at all." thought Alucard. Seras continued.

"But I am looking forward to being alone with you, master. I am really interested of how this week will go."

Alucard smiled and petted Seras head. "Well we will not be bored, I'll give you that. We have the whole mansion at our disposal and a library if you get that bored." Seras got her cute smile on her face.

"We can watch them leave if you want. It won't be too light and I could wear my black cape to protect you from it. Do you want that?"

"Yeah, master! That would be nice!"Seras blushed a little on the thought that she said it too happy and that he could get some wrong ideas.

**

Chapter 2

Alucard wore his black cape like he said he would and kept Seras from the light while they were waving to Walter and Integra.

"What the hell is wrong with Alucard?? Who know what devious plans he has in mind?" Integra was puzzled and nervous. "Why did we leave the mansion to him, tell me Walter?"

"We are going on a vacation, and I have to go with you as it was an order from the previous master of Hellsing, to go everywhere with you, sir Integra."

Integra sighed and tried not to think about Alucard's possible devious plans, so she may have some rest.

Alucard started to laugh as he heard what his master had said.

"Master?"

"Nothing. Let us leave to the basement. Hold onto me. Anyway my coffin was moved to the room near yours, which means I'm sleeping next to you so…" Seras thought he will say "if you need anything…" and Alucard caught that thought. He smiled. "… Don't be noisy during the day, I need to get my day sleep."

Seras flicked her eyes from surprise. "He's getting a lot stranger… What is he up to? He's started changing because he's so bored? I don't get him…" Seras got confused but let her master to hug her with his cape and get them to the basement.

In the evening when Seras woke up, she saw Alucard sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Ah, you finally woke up. It seems we will be having a night off." He smiled at Seras and held a hand to help her get up.

He handed her a bag of blood with a look that said "don't you dare". Seras understood that look and made herself to drink the blood slightly shivering from his look.

When she finished her meal, Alucard stood up and disappeared. Seras was kind of sad. "He always does that, never says where he goes. He can at least tell me, I mean, if I need him or something…"

"If you need me, you can always just call me. You are persistent in forgetting that you are not a human anymore." Alucard was slightly annoyed.

Seras blushed. "I am sorry, master."

"And I don't have a duty to tell people where I am going so…"

Seras blushed even more if that was possible, and lowered her head. She had a feeling he was looking angrily at her. She just wanted the earth to open so it can eat her, how embarrassed she was.

She never got in the hang of this telepathic power she got. It was something no human had, did. Seras shook her head. She should not think about these kind of things right now. She must prepare for an unexpected mission.

"Sit in the library and wait for me to call you." said Alucard.

Seras confirmed and went into the library wondering why the hell is he sending her into the library…?

At the time, Alucard was cleaning Integra's room. "What was Walter? A maid, an informer, a butler??? 3 in one?? How had he handled all of this?" Alucard was puzzled and annoyed. "Why the hell have I got this job? Seras could easily clean around. Did she plan this to make me suffer?"

After a few minutes, Alucard got and idea to make a romantic diner for Seras and him. After his "Walter duties" he found the right records. Chose one room, prepared it and called Seras to come there. He was surprised he had done something like this. It wasn't like him. Maybe he is in…love again…?

Seras knocked after a few minutes. She came into the room when he told her. She stood shocked. Alucard was in his best suit and holding a chair for her. The room had three great windows and a very good view on the moon and stars which were walking the way of dark universe.

The room was all in green. It had some plants painted on the walls. A table was set in the middle with a white cover, two glasses and a candleholder with three candles lighted. The only two chairs stood one across the other.

"M-m-master...? Wha-what is all of this?"

"I was bored, and since we have a night off I thought we could have diner together."

Seras blushed slightly because something came into her mind, and she prayed that Alucard did not sense that thought. She looked at him and found no sign that he heard her thoughts. She came to her master relieved.

"Isn't that my job? You are the master…"

"But I am a gentleman and you are a woman, so just play with it and sit down."

Seras blushed a little more, really trying not to think what all of this would mean. Alucard smiled at her nervous gestures while she sat at the table. This was very amusing to him, but he did not try to read her mind. This really wasn't like him. He unconsciously shut his telepathic powers. The great count Dracula was careless?

He sat at the table himself and clapped his hands. A bottle of blood came out of nowhere and started to pour the liquid into Seras's glass. She watched puzzled at the bottle while Alucard looked at her amused by her expression. He put his head on his right hand and looked carefully at Seras waiting at the next reaction. And then he swung his left hand trough the air. It took Seras attention from the bottle which was filling Alucard's glass. Soft music started to fly in the room.

"Oh my…! This music… Damn, I really must be careful not to do anything stupid and not to think something stupid…" Seras smiled clumsy at Alucard and spelt some of the blood on her blouse. It was done, she was like a rising sun.

Alucard started laughing and Seras couldn't be more embarrassed.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next evening was steady. Seras did not see her master all night because he went to the mission early leaving her a note where says that he expects her to drink her blood which he left for her. Seras sighed, took the bag and went into the library. Mansion was so quiet, too quiet.

The next 3 evenings they were on different missions so they barely saw each other. But what Seras didn't know is that Alucard was coming to her room to watch her sleep every night before he goes to his coffin.

On the last day before Integra and Walter's return, Seras went to her master's room. She found him in his chair leaning his head on his right hand. Seras got scared not to interrupt her master but while she started closing the door Alucard spoke to her.

"Where are you going, Police girl?"he raised his head.

"I am so sorry, master. I did not mean to disturb you, now I'm gonna leave."

"Stay. I wasn't doing anything smart and enlightening. Speak."

Seras got in his room and stood before her master with her head lowered. She was blushing trying to think how to explain why she came to him. Alucard put his right hand on his face and sighed.

"I understood everything. You can't sleep?"

Seras confirmed. She couldn't be more red than now, she just remembered that he can read, feel her thoughts.

"And what do you want?You want me to read you a story?"Alucard started to laugh maniacal.

Seras's eyes sparkled. "Oh, master! You don't know how better that will make me feel, what joy you will giving me if you grant me that request…"She made a cute face and looked at Alucard with sparkly eyes.

"Do you…"And then he looked at her face. "I hate when I fall for cute faces." he thought. "…want to choose a story?"he continued with a sigh.

"Oh, no master. Please you choose."

Alucard came into the library looking for a book to read to his little minion. "I don't believe it! I am actually going to read a book to my fledgling. What am I? Am I getting soft?"he was back with a book after a few minutes. Seras sat by his chair and leaned on his leg listening to the story.

After a while Seras was starting to get sleepy. She lowered herself onto the floor in front of her master and slowly sunk into a dream. Alucard was so into this story that he did not notice Seras fell asleep. It took several minutes no notice her sleeping with her head on his boots. He did not want to move her a lot so he took her to his coffin and laid her there. He got in after he made sure she will be comfortable. The coffin shut itself while he was settling beside his minion.

**

Chapter 4

He was dreaming. Something was touching his lips, but it wasn't a kiss, just a light touch. It felt like someone's cold lips brushing his. He was holding on to that feeling, because, it was long before when he last kissed someone. Even he had feelings no matter what everybody talked about vampires, about him, the cold count Dracula.

Suddenly he woke up, opened his eyes and felt a hot drop just below his right eye. His tear. He was lonely for so long. And finally he got a female subordinate and didn't know what exactly to do with her. She was clinging onto her humanity and wasn't letting him in. She was a great puzzle to him, he never knew any woman that was persistent like this. Except Integra of course.

He saw that her lips were the ones that he felt in his dream. She was lying on him with her head on his face, her lips lightly touching his. He felt she was about to wake and he hugged her tight, putting his right hand on lower of her back and the left one was cherishing her head.

She suddenly opened her eyes and was shocked in which position she found herself. She blushed and looked into her master's eyes. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Oh my God! Maybe he did something weird to me! Why does he look like that?" Seras panicked. And then, she remembered that he can hear her thoughts. She blushed even more and tried to get out of his suffocating hug.

Alucard opened his eyes. "What is it, Police girl? Don't you feel comfortable in your master's hands? Don't you like my touch?"

"I…I…I…it's not that, master, it's…me…I…I…"

And suddenly, Alucard understood everything. Why he couldn't make a move and be intimate with his minion, his new occupation in his undead life. Why she avoided him for a while. Why she never said something on his romantic gestures. She was shy!

Why haven't he thought of this before? Why haven't he thought that this newborn child of darkness will be shy like she was afraid of her new powers and for her life. How could he not see this coming? But how could he know that she was shy in her human life.

Alucard smiled. "Now I know what to do. Stimulate her. Give her some courage. She will continue and we shall have our passion exaggerated, exposed to each other, and finally, I will not feel alone anymore."

Alucard smiled gently so that Seras got shocked.

"What is this? Is this the end of the world and he is trying to be nicer to me before we all die?!"Seras was not going to be more confused than this.

"She does not believe in my sincere smile. She is doubtful, that means that she is not sure of herself. That is not a good personality for a vampire."Alucard thought.

He caressed her face. Seras blushed again. "My dear servant, now I understand everything. Trust me that I am not fooling you to use you for my entertainment. Just let me in."

He lowered Seras's head so he can kiss her. He closed his eyes while she was getting closer. She flicked her eyes while she was moving towards his half-parted lips. Truth to be told, she was waiting for something like this to happen, she dreamed of this but she had never prepared herself for this because she never had thought that this will really happen. Her face was red and full of blood that she drank before she went to Alucard's room.

With hands on her face, he kissed Seras gently, lips barely touching. He wanted to make Seras understand his means. After a few seconds, he was lightly opening his mouth to her while he was kissing her. Seras was so red she couldn't stand it any more. She gave in. She kissed him back and got excited about it. She pushed herself into his mouth, exploring and caressing his tongue and fangs. Alucard's hands slipped down to her back, beneath her shirt caressing her back. Seras was drawing deep breaths and it gotten Alucard excited even though they just started.

Seras was the one who stopped the very passionate kiss. She propped onto her elbows and looked hungry at her master for a second and waved with her head, for this look scared her. Alucard saw the expression and it pleased him. Now he saw she lust for him and that made his lonely heart feel very warm. He started unbuttoning her shirt. Seras just stared at him.

He kissed her from her neck to the collarbone while taking off her shirt. Stimulated by the kisses and taking off her shirt, Seras started unbuttoning Alucard's shirt. Alucard lied still and watched Seras clumsy unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her again so she won't feel embarrassed again.

They were both shirtless in a few minutes, and kissing each other. Seras's skirt fell from its place, which was Alucard's doing. His hands slipped from her nude back to her butt. Seras blushed because no one had ever touched her at that place. Alucard smiled and continued the kiss.

His hand was moving on her buttock and finally slid down to her groin. Seras blushed even more and stopped the kiss.

"Master?"she said breathy.

Alucard started to laugh. This laugh was not like his usual sinister laugh. It was warm, and really sounded like a sincere smile. Seras got goosebumps from his laughter.

"Ahahahaha, Seras. I have forgotten that you are still a virgin."Seras turned her head away from her master. Alucard laughed again. He hugged her tight so that her groin was touching his.

That excited her. She felt she was ready. She was going to do this. She WANTED this. She kissed Alucard slowly and rose up looking at Alucard and blushed.

"Umm... I have one question, master… Really, how do the vampires do it in a coffin, I really don't think we have enough place…"

Alucard laughed hard. Seras just looked at him.

"Because this is your first, we will do this elsewhere. But in time, you will find out how we vampires do it in a coffin."

And with laughter trailing behind them, they disappeared from his coffin.


End file.
